


Rin Okumura is a Demon Prince

by LilacLilly



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: ?? - Freeform, AU, AU where rin is raised in gehenna, Arugument, Evil!Rin, Fighting, Happy!Yukio', M/M, Multi, Rin is a demon, Rin is an ass, Rin is something else, Violence, Yukio is raised like normal, agnst, i kinda like it, maybe? - Freeform, rape implied, was a mistake, writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacLilly/pseuds/LilacLilly
Summary: Rin Okumura was raised as a Prince in Gehenna as the successor to the throne. Satan refuses to believe that Yukio is his son. Rin grows up with his flames at his will, quickly becoming a ruling force in Gehenna. When he and Amaimon go to Visit Mephisto. Mephisto has other plans... When the twins meet for the first time, will all go well? Will Rin attack Yukio? Will Yukio attack Rin?





	1. The meeting

The moment the twins were born, there was trouble. The blue night was the least of the problems. Satan had made a return. He sat by Yuri when she gave birth, staying in his wolf form.   
“Ah...ha…” Yuri panted, gently grabbing the twins and wrapping them up. She swaddled the two boys, looking at them. “This one is Rin… and this one Yukio..” She said, gently rubbing the pitch black hair of her babies.   
“Rin….” Satan repeated, looking at the baby enveloped in flames. “He holds my power…” Satan mumbled, face turning to yukio. “Rin shall be raised by me in Gehenna… It won't be safe for him here,” Satan said, feeling the presence of his second most powerful child and an exorcist.   
“Not today Satan!” Shiro shouted, running to where Yuri was lying. He kept his gun pointed at the wolf.   
“Samael, take care of the exorcist,” Satan said, flames engulfing him even more. “Or I will,” Mephisto blinked, before shaking his head. He moved forward and pulled shiro back by the collar of his coat.   
“Let go Mephisto!” Shiro said, pointing the gun at the demon king, pulling out another one.   
“Shiro, don’t do this now,” Yuri said faintly, holding both her twins in her arms.   
“Yuri…” Shiro looked at the woman, knowing she was weak. Satan growled, grabbing the swaddled Rin and disappearing into the air. Mephisto’s eyes just widened, now looking at the one lone twin.   
“Satan has his pick… I cannot raise him… His name is Yukio… please,” She said, running her hand through the baby's hair before closing her eyes. Shiro glanced at Meph before sighing.   
“I cannot kill a baby…” Shiro said, bending over and picking up the satan spawn.   
“I’m glad you have some conscious,” Meph said, before going over and covering up Yuri. He gave a small sign, before holding out his umbrella. “Enis.. Zwei, drei,” He said solemnly, before her body was wrapped up in bandages. “Take the child outside, i’ll take care of her,”

Shiro held the baby boy close to his chest, looking at the snowfall. “What am I going to do with you?” He said to baby yukio, who promptly began to cry. Just as Yukio started, mephisto came out of the cave and snapped his fingers, a bottle appearing in yukio’s mouth.   
“Haven’t you ever raised a baby before?”   
“Shut it you,” 

Satan carried Rin back to gehenna, where he was able to change into a humanoid form. He held the flaming blue baby in his arms, studying it. “Rin…” He said, feeling the spirit of Yuri come into his realm. Satan sighed, before he went to his castle. Of course he had a castle- he was the king of Gehenna! Satan sat down in his throne, holding onto his baby boy. “My little Prince.. The only one able to hold my flames…. Just like your mother,” 

15 years later

“Dad!” Rin shouted, running through the halls of the large castle. He stopped real quick to admire himself in the mirror for a moment, tilting his large black hat. He then continued running to the throne room.   
“What? I’m busy,” Satan said, reading a few reports that were handed to him by lesser demons.   
“I’m gonna go with Amaimon to visit Mephisto~ Just letting you know!” Rin said, leaving in a small tornado of blue flames before Satan could say no. Rin appeared in his swirling flames in the castle garden.   
“I’m all set Amaimon,” Rin said cheerfully, adjusting his clothes. He had a rolled edge flat top hat with a blue accent around it. He had a black cape that hung around his shoulders, blue flames as a pattern along the bottom. The bottom of the cape was pointed. He wore a gray long-sleeve undershirt with a long blue vest on top. He wore black pants, normal black dress pants. He wore white gloves to accent his whole outfit. Finally, he had on dark blue boots, with a black trim. Elegant really, fit for the next in line for the throne.  
“About time,” Amaimon said, shifting weight from one leg to another. Rin rolled up his sleeve, and reached for a curved knife he kept in a back pocket under his cape.   
“Dad showed me how to open a portal.. We he didn’t show me, I watched him,” Rin used the knife to cut a slit in his wrist, before dropping the blood in a circle. He stepped back as his blood came together and made a portal. “Alright!” Rin grinned, his pointed demon ears seeming to wiggle in excitement. The blue flames mimicked his emotions. Amaimon just rolled his eyes, before stepping through the hole. Rin followed, jumping through. The two of them landed in the forest. Amaimon looked around, before pulling out a sucker and unwrapping it. He threw the wrapper on the ground and put the sucker in his mouth. The ground easily ate the wrapper, opening just enough to take the wrapper.   
“Let's find Samael,” Amaimon said, starting to walk. Rin nodded happily, following his older brother. Rin’s demon ears slowly changed back to just the pointed ones, taking a more human appearance. Rin was grinning from ear to ear, loving the wonderful colors of this world.   
“So, Samael is training exorcists… So target practice then huh?” Rin said to amaimon, who just shrugged.   
“He likes humans. He think’s they’re cute,” Amaimon said, before jumping up onto the roof of a building. Rin quickly followed, surveying the area.   
“He’s so strange,” Rin said, following Amaimon. They got near the barrier and stood at the edge. “Is this where he’s supposed to meet us?” Amaimon nodded, pulling the sucker from his mouth.   
“Older Brother!” he called out, blank state looking up at the large buildings that were shielded by the barrier. After no response, Rin frowned.   
“Let’s just break the barrier,” Rin said, pulling out his knife again.   
“No, you’ll make him mad if you do that,” Amaimon said, pushing the knife back into its cover. Rin grunted, pushing him away.   
“Well, he might be older, but as long as I’m breathing, I’m gonna do what I want,” Rin said, taking his hat off. He spun it around a few times before it turned into a longer sword. It was black, made from obsidian and lapis. Amaimon stepped back, raising his hands and putting his sucker back in his mouth. Rin was about to charge the barrier, when Mephisto pushed the sword away from Rin..   
“Ah Ah Ah! No need for that,” Mephisto said, pink smoke filling the area. Rin jumped back and looked at him, grinning.   
“So now you come to greet us,” Rin bent his sword back into the hat and put it on.   
“I have. Now put those flames away. Can’t have my little humans seeing them,” Mephisto crossed his arms. Rin sighed and let them die. “Alright, Let's go,” Mephisto opened a hole in the barrier and let them through. Both Amaimon and Rin stayed close to Mephisto as they traveled through the city, going to mephisto’s office.  
“Your town’s kinda bland,” Rin said, running a hand through his hair and adjusting his hat. Mephisto glared at his younger brother just a second before ignoring it.   
“You couldn’t do much better,” Mephisto challenged.   
“Oh yeah?” Rin was always challenging his older brothers, always up for a fight.   
“Rin- don’t be juvenile. You share half your blood with a human,” Rin turned dark.   
“Don’t mention that,” Rin said, grunting as he pulled out his knife, using his cape to clean it.   
“Oh? Did I strike a soft spot?” Mephisto turned around to the youngest member of the braal. Rin glared into Mephisto's eyes, who just looked right back.   
“I will hurt you,” Rin said, flames burning in his eyes.   
“I’d like to see you try,” Rin couldn’t help but growl, flames starting to spark around him.   
“Tot tot, Always in a hurry to fight. But we don’t have time for that,” Rin glowered at Mephisto.   
“You're always pissing me off,”  
“It’s fun,” Amaimon followed in silence, noticing the tension between the two siblings. He shrugged it off, but taking note. 

When they arrived at the office, it was about noon. 

“Earth is so pretty, Amaimon. Good job,” He smiled, looking out over the town. Mephisto rolled his eyes, studying the younger half-breed.   
“Thanks?” Amaimon said, not really paying attention. He was too busy searching for where his brother hid the candy. Mephisto sighed and stood up, before going over to the window and standing behind Rin.   
“Rin, are you aware of how you were born?” Mephisto asked, standing behind him.   
“I was born of a human. I was the sole being that was able to possess the divine flames,” Rin gave a small sigh. “I am to rule Gehenna,”  
“That is true, but there is something that we never told you,” Mephisto said, placing a hand on Rin’s shoulder. Rin turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “You were not the only one born that day,” Rin’s eyes widened, turning fully.   
“You’re shitting me,” Rin blurted, reaching up and shaking the elder demons shoulders.   
“First- stop shaking me. Second, I shit you not,” Mephisto said, pushing the arms off. “You have a twin brother. He was born fully human,” Rin blinked a few times, before they saddened.   
“So that means I can’t play with him? And he’s a human? That sucks too,” Rin huffed, turning back towards the window.   
“He is a senior exorcist,” Mephisto added.   
“Seriously? That’s just cruel. Does he know about-?”  
“He knows everything. He knows about you,”   
“Thats so mean! You kept this toy from me?” Rin said, adjusting his cape. “Let’s go meet him! I wanna play,” Amaimon came over, holding a bag of candy.   
“Humans are fragile to play with,” He added. “If you wanna play,” Amaimon unwrapped a candy and popped it in his mouth. “Play with me,” He tossed the wrapper on the floor.   
“Throw your trash away in my town, Amaimon,” Mephisto scowled.   
“Whatever,” Amaimon said, throwing it away.   
“We have plans to have dinner with them later,” Mephisto said. “Yukio is his name. He is the second born. His caregiver is named Shiro. Shiro was also at your birth. Father only took you, seeing yukio was weak and didn’t hold the flames. Yuri gave him to shiro as her last wish,” Mephisto explained.   
“Sounds fake, but okay,” Rin said, excited to meet his brother. 

Later that night was the dinner. Shiro was with Yukio, looking into his eyes.   
“Are you ready, Yukio?” Shiro asked, squeezing his shoulder in reassurance .   
“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just a little nervous,” Yukio said, smiling at Shiro.   
“Just remember he was raised in Gehenna by Satan himself. He won’t be like other people,” Shiro said, before moving to stand beside him.   
“I know, you’ve told me before,” Yukio said, pushing up his glasses before following his father into the dining hall. Rin was sitting at the head of the table, tapping his fingers bordley. Mephisto was on his right, and Amaimon was at his left. It was more of a boarder if Rin gets out of hand. He may be a demon prince, but he was born in gehenna. He was used to playing rough.   
“Ah! Welcome! Shiro, Yukio,” Mephisto got up and showed them their seats, shiro sitting next to mephisto and Yukio sitting at the opposite end of the table.   
“It’s nice to see you again Sir pheles,” Yukio said, sitting down. Rin watched them sit down, before the twins eyes locked. They seemed to stare eachother down for a moment before Rin grinned.   
“Nice to meet you, Yukio, was it?” Rin said, grinning at the assumed human with his head resting on his dominate hand.   
“Yes.. You’re Rin right?” Yukio said, looking at his twin. He glancedd at shiro, who was next to him. The table wasn’t very big, but it was still grand. The table could probably fit about 4 people on each side, but the extra chairs were removed the give them space.   
“Mhm..” Rin looked up and down at yukio, before sitting straight up. “So you’re an exorcist huh?” He commented. Yukio hesitantly nodded.   
“I am,” Yukio said, feeling himself getting nervous at the grin that would not disappear from Rin’s face.   
“You know who our father is, right?” Rin said, raising an eyebrow and relaxing.   
“I have been informed,” Yukio said, playing with the cuff of his coat. Rin couldn’t help but break out into a loud laugh.   
“You might not be so bad. Killing your own kind is such a demon thing to do,” Rin said, staring at yukio from across the table.   
“I am not a demon,” Yukio retorted, taking offence to that. Rin tilted his head, before just smiling.   
“And I’m not human,” Rin said, just before their meal was served by the servants.   
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Shiro whispered to Mephisto.   
“It’ll be fine.. Yukio knows how to protect himself and if Rin gets out of hand… well why do you think I brought Amaimon along?” Shiro grunted in understanding. The paladin couldn’t- wouldn’t look at the demon prince. He felt an underwhelming urge to just yell and scream at the child.   
“Well at least the food is better here,” Rin said after taking a bite.   
“Is the food in gehenna not that pleasant?” Yukio asked, making conversation.   
“Flavorless. Unless you get soul seasoning, but that’s rare, even for a prince like me,” rin said, bragging about his status.   
“Rin, Bragging is considered rude here,” Mephisto said, kicking him under the table.   
“Soul seasoning?” Shiro muttered to Mephisto who just shrugged. Rin just shrugged at being scowled, continuing to eat the food.   
“My favorite food from Gehenna would probably be the hearts of the damned,” Rin said, looking up as he had to think about it. He looked across the table and smirked when he saw how uncomfortable Yukio was getting. Oh boy… Rin couldn't help himself. “It tastes even better when they’re fresh from the fight. Right after one of the demons is able to take down some random human,” Rin bluffed, watching Yukio squirm in his seat. “Although- I’d like to try an exorcist heart-”  
“Enough Rin,” Mephisto kicked him hard this time, glaring at him.   
“What?” He said, grinning form the Mischievous behavior..   
“Excuse me for a moment,” Yukio got up and went to the powder room, wetting his face.   
“Don’t talk like that. He’s not used to actions like that,” Mephisto scowled him.   
“Humans do have weak stomachs,” Amaimon added, still eating like nothing had happened.   
“Not helping,” Mephisto frowned at his brother.   
“I was just giving him an intro to traditional demon food,” Rin said, starting to get antsy.   
“That is an acquired taste Rin, not a traditional meal,” Rin just shrugged.   
“Tomato tomato,” He said the human reference.   
“My apologies…” Yukio said coming back, still being very formal.   
“You don't have to be so formal. We’re all family here,” Rin said, starting to lean on the table. Yukio just looked at the demon, stiffening up. Mephisto kept a careful eye on Rin.   
“Right…” Yukio said, looking back down at the food. Rin smirked again and got up on the table, undoing the clasp that holds his cape in place.   
“So, I also heard you were pretty strong. Why don’t we play together?” Amaimon finally stopped eating, ready to pounce.   
“Rin! Get off the table! This is not gehenna!” Mephisto said, standing up. Rin just reached over and pushed the demon king's hat off.   
“Relax Meph,” Rin said, walking down the length of the table until he was halfway there. Amaimon stood up. “What do you guys call it here, Sparing? Yeah, let's spar,” Rin said, pushing the decorative vase that was in the middle of the table off with his foot. Amaimon swiftly moved and caught it.   
“Rin, you know what older brother does if you break his things,” Amaimon warned. Shiro was anxious, leg bouncing.   
“Back off Amai, I won’t break this one,” Rin said, stepping closer. Yukio backed his chair up as the demon prince got closer. “Don’t be shy,” Rin cooed, flames starting to spark around him in the air. Amaimon shot up from the ground after placing the vase in a safe spot and reviving the flower. He then basically flew across the table, tackling Rin in the process.   
“Bad Rin,” Amaimon said, pinning him to the ground, behind shiro. The priest got up and moved to be by Yukio, hand on his back pocket. Yukio stood up too when Rin hit the floor.   
“Ahahah! I wasn’t gonna hurt him~” Rin said, looking at the demon on top of him.   
“Bad,” Amaimon said, looking into his eyes. Mephisto just sighed, placing a hand to his forehead and rubbing his temples.   
“So sorry you to… Rin was raised in Gehenna, and isn’t quite a… Hasn't reached maturity yet,”   
“Hey! Don’t diss me in front of my twin,” Rin said, pushing amaimon off and jumping up to his feet. “Hey wait a minute-!” Rin walked up to Yukio. “You’re taller than me!” Shiro stood between his son and the demon prince. “Move out of my way old man,” Rin said, glaring at the paladin. Mephisto jumped in and quickly put Rin in a headlock, dragging him back a few feet.   
“Haha! Silly Rin, Thinking he can say whatever the hell he wants,” Mephisto said, holding him still. Rin growled, starting to kick. He couldn’t help it as his blue flames appeared, just outlining his body.   
“Release me you old fart,” Rin said, moving and biting the arm that held him still. He stayed there, jaw clamped on the arm. Mephisto just frowned as blood came from the wound.   
“Amaimon, entertain our guests for a minute while i take care of rin,” Mephisto said coldly. Rin immediately let go, and started kicking for another reason.   
“Wait! No, Help me!” He yelled as mephisto dragged him into another room. Amaimon nodded, and went over to sit on the dining table. He clapped his hands a few times, making a beautiful pink flower appear. In the background of amaimon’s magic tricks was obviously the two fighting. Things fell and crashed, yelling was constant, and the walls ended up being scorched.   
“Greenman are my favorite thing I’ve ever made,” Amaimon said, making one out of excess plant material that was scattered around. Yukio watched amazed.   
“You can make demons?” He asked.   
“We can do a lot of things that you don't know about,” Amaimon said, letting the baby greenman float around and explore. The two demons from earlier came out from the room, the noise quickly dying out. Rin looked roughed up, but much calmer. Mephisto was behind him, looking just normal. Rin went back and sat at his seat, wincing a little bit. Mephisto sighed, before looking at them.   
“So sorry about that. Sometimes… Rin gets out of hand and… Well let’s just leave it at that,” Mephisto said, snapping his fingers. The room swiftly went back to the way it was before Rin came about. Rin sat quietly now, shoulders more slumped. Amaimon just sighed. He hated it when Mephisto had to punish Rin, but that was the only way to settle him down. Rin was silent, not looking anywhere.   
“It seems Rin needs a break,” Amaimon said, waving a hand in front of Rin.   
“Seems so...Shiro, Yukio,” Mephisto said, showing them the door. “We will meet you tomorrow,” Rin didn't say anything, not even looking up from the table. 

“Well.. That was interesting,” Yukio said once they were walking away.   
“Didn’t expect that to happen…” Shiro said as they walked back to their shared house. Shiro left the monastery to be with Yukio at True Cross. 

“Rin, you know better,” Amaimon said, looking at Rin. Rin didn’t respond, but just got up from the table.   
“Amaimon, please show me my quarters,” Amaimon nodded, fishing around in his pocket. “Not those Quarters, where I will be sleeping,” Amaimon stopped moving his hand and nodded, before leading Rin to the guest room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin thinks about what just happened, and Mephisto fucked up. Some crack, some Hurt/Comfort. More Amaimon/Rin in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape mention in this chapter.

Rin hated when Mephisto did that to him. It just wasn’t fair! Rin slammed his fist against the bed he currently laid in. Fucker… Rin was not in the mood for that. He just hoped that no one heard what happened in the room. 

“No! Wait! I didn’t mean it!” Rin yelled at Mephisto who tossed him into the room. Rin left helpless for this punishment. “N-no! Stay back!” Rin threw he what he could at the advancing Mephisto, who easily smacked it away. Rin’s flames scorched up defensively. Mephisto moved and licked his still bleeding arm.   
“Rin…” Mephisto said, licking the blood off his lips. Rin swallowed, shuddering. “You made me bleed..” He said darkly, now a few feet away from Rin. Rin reached up to grab his sword-hat, but was stopped by Mephisto grabbing his hand and pinning him to the wall. “I have been using his body for over two thousand years,” He tossed Rin onto the floor, stepping on his chest, and efficiently breaking a few ribs. Rin groaned in pain, hearing the cracking. Of course he healed fast- but fuck, it still hurt! Rin moved his legs a little bit as mephisto stood between them, putting pressure on his chest.   
“Please.. No… stop,” Rin said, reaching and holding the foot on his chest. He tried to push it off.   
“You’re pathetic Rin,” Mephisto said, moving is foot off his chest. He used the same foot to then kick Rin’s side, making him roll over. Rin attempted to crawl away, but was stopped by an umbrella tip stabbing the middle of his back. “You always do this,” the umbrella tip was moved lower, putting pressure in the nick of his back. Rin couldn’t help but arch his back. Mephisto manipulated the umbrella to have it push Rin’s bottoms down. “When you were little, a spanking would put you in our place, but then you began to enjoy that,” Mephisto glowered, pushing the umbrella between his cheeks. “Dad would be proud,” Mephisto played with the umbrella, twisting it.   
“Please stop… Mephy...no….” Rin begged, body tensing as he felt the umbrella begin to assault him. Mephisto’s heart jumped at the little nickname that Rin always used when he was little.   
“Face your punishment Rin,” Mephisto said, remaining stone cold on the outside as he forced the umbrella into Rin. Rin let out a screech, shutting his eyes tightly. He felt as though his body had been ripped in two, and then was put on a grill for cooking. Rin’s blue flames lit up the room, burning the floor a coal black. Mephisto moved the umbrella in and out, watching the boy struggle.   
“Mephy…” Rin mumbled, finally submitting to the punishment. Mephisto pulled the umbrella from Rin and tossed it to the side. Mephisto bend over and picked Rin up, before pinning him against the wall. Rin’s face was pushed against the wall, hands holding onto it. Mephisto had a hand on the back of Rin’s head, pushing his face into the drywall. Mephisto easily dropped his pants and forced himself inside of Rin, using the other hand to pull Rin’s hips back. Now in a submissive mode, Rin just bit his bottom lip and took it. Mephisto wasted no time, knowing that he was causing Rin pain.   
“Rin….” Mephisto groaned, thrusting his hefty 8 inches in and out. Rin groaned again, starting to feel more pleasure out of it. It was degrading, and Rin loved it. Mephisto pushed his head further into the wall, before leaning and biting Rins shoulder through the clothes. Rin cried out at the bite, panting softly as he was fucked. The demon of time then bit his ear, licking it with his long pointed tongue. Rin let out a moan, tensing up at the motion. Mephisto smirked and sunk his teeth into Rins shoulder, using the hand that was on Rin’s head to push the cloth back. Mephisto let a large bite mark that would bruise. As a reminder. Mephisto got rougher before he came inside the young demon. Mephisto panted faintly before pulling out. He gave Rin a rough slap, before snapping his fingers and the both of them were dressed. “Don’t act out again,” 

Rin sat up in the bed, wincing. There’s no way I’m letting him get away with that, even if he is stronger than me… Rin thought to himself, a pout on his lips. Rin gave a sigh, before laying back down. He grunted, feeling the semen leaving him. “Bastard…” He mumbled into the pillow.   
“Rin?” Amaimon knocked gently on the door, before opening it and coming in.   
“What?” Rin snapped at his older brother.   
“Mephisto wanted to give you this,” Amaimon handed Rin a pink sucker that looked like a rose. Amaimon had one as well, but instead of a rose it was a heart. The earth king sat down the the edge of Rin’s bed, handing him the sucker. Rin took one look at it,, before grabbing it and throwing it at the wall.   
“Asshole..” Rin muttered as the sucker broke into more pieces against the wall.   
“If you didn’t want it I would have taken it,” Amaimon said, looking at the pieces of corn syrup and sugar on the floor. The earth king sighed and moved to crawl across the bed to lay next to Rin. “What did he do this time?” Amaimon asked softy.   
“He…”Rin took a deep breath. “He didn’t lie about what he’d do if I acted out again,” Rin said, pulling the comforter around him. Amaimon just looked at the pillow, before making his way into the blanket as well. He snuggled against rin. Amaimon wasn’t good at showing emotion very well, or empathy in general, but he tried.   
“Mh…” Amaimon wrapped a arm around Rin, pulling him closer. “He gets that way sometimes…”   
“He came inside me…” Rin mumbled into his chest, moving to find comfort in Amaimon. The earth king was silent, just holding Rin. After a few moments of silence, Amaimon spoke again.   
“That human that was with the other one.. Yukio, the one that came with Yukio, that is Mephisto’s current mate,” Amaimon said, gently rubbing rin’s back.   
“What an Ass…” Rin said into his chest, holding him tighter. “He made me sub to him,” Amaimon sighed, sitting up a little bit and pulling Rin into his lap.   
“That is just the way Samael is,” Amaimon said, putting a finger under Rin’s chin to look at him. “Look at me, Rin,” Amaimon said softly. Rin slowly looked up at him, eyes watering. “You’re okay. It won’t happen again. Samael basically helped raise Yukio with his mate. He was just trying to protect them,” Rin wouldn’t help but let a tear fall, holding onto amaimon's shirt.   
“That ass… I thought he loved me…” Amaimon used a thumb to wipe the tear away from Rin’s cheek, before planting a intoxicating kiss on his lips.   
“Get some sleep, Rin,” Amaimon said, breathing into Rin’s lungs. Rin was out within seconds, going limp on Amaimon’s lap. Amaimon sighed, moving to tuck Rin in and leave the room. Amaimon went over to mephisto’s office and went in.   
“He’s really upset about this,”   
“I know- I fucked up,” Mephisto said, holding his head. “I don’t know what came over me… After he bit me I just lost it,” Mephisto said, groaning. Amaimon set the broken sucker on his desk.   
“He didn’t even want candy,” the earth demon said, before going over to the king sized bed. He flopped down, stretching out. “What’s up with you and that human mate?”   
“He’s the current paladin…” Mephisto said, head on his folded arms. “Just being able to seduce him makes me so excited… Just knowing he could hurt me at any moment.. It excites me,” Mephisto said, before sitting up and leaning back in his chair. “I haven’t met anyone like this in centuries,”   
“Hm…” Amaimon thought about it, before pulling the sucker stick from his mouth. “I know you played a part in raising Yukio, just as you helped raise Rin. I think Rin is coming of age…” Amaimon mentioned.   
“He is not- he still has 20 years-at least!” Mephisto said, turning to look at Amaimon.   
“He was pretty emotional in there,” The earth king summoned a baby greenman to play with. “Maybe you should do one of those future checks you like to do to see if anything isn't to your liking,” Mephisto was gone for what seemed like a minute before he was back.   
“Amaimon, have Rin eat a blue daffodil….” Amaimon snapped up, eyes widening at Mephisto.   
“Samael- you didn't,” He whispered, before summoning the gehennan flower.   
“Don’t say anything to him- just get him to eat it. There’s no way he’d eat it if I gave it to him,” Mephisto said, pushing Amaimon out of the room.   
“You really did fuck up,” The younger of the two said, before walking out. 

Amaimon had to think for a moment, wondering how he was going to get Rin to eat the flower. 

Amaimon first tried to make the flower into a tea, but the effect of it was not strong enough. He then made the flower into a paste, trying to put it on a cracker, but it wasn't enough. He groaned, before finally just giving up. When Rin woke up from the drugged sleep, Amaimon was just sitting in the bed.   
“Hey, I bet Sammy twenty bucks if you’d eat this flower,” Rin blinked, before nodding.   
“Get yourself something nice,” Rin said, shoving the flower into his mouth and swallowing. “Better be something nice, because that tasted horrible- Oh! Oh fuck!” Rin groaned loudly, moving to the side of the bed and holding his stomach before he puked his guts out. Amaimon swiftly got his younger brother a bucket to finish the job in. Amaimon sighed, looking at the mess.   
“Don’t eat anything for a while,” He mentioned.   
“Ya think??” Rin said, holding the bucket close. “That flower was an emetic, wasn’t it?”  
“You’re smarter than you look,” Amaimon said, rubbing Rin’s back.   
“Shut up..”


	3. Chapter 3

About six am in the morning was when Rin finally began to feel better after eating that damn flower.   
“Did it work?” Mephisto asked Amaimon, who was on his way to clean out the most recent puke.   
“Working perfectly,” Amaimon said. Mephy let out a sigh of relief, before going to the school grounds for the day to check on his students. Classes would be starting soon, right? Not for another hour and a half. Mephisto walked around, not really thinking about where he was going. 

“So, you met your brother? How as it?” Shemi asked, handing over the box of holy buttlets to yukio, who was picking them up before class.   
“Interesting...He doesn’t look like me at all,” Yukio said, reloading his gun. Shemi watched him happily.   
“Really? But he’s your twin?” Shemi said, before yawning and covering her mouth.   
“That’s what I was told. He is really strange too. Like a ten-year-old on drugs. Really hyper and ready to start a fight,” Yukio put his gun away. “He climbed up on the table and walked across it. Now I know he was raised in hell, but really?” He shook his head. “I’ll see you later shiemi,” Yukio said before walking out.   
“Bye Yuki…” Shemi waved him out. 

Mephisto saw Yukio walking to his normal classes, and decided to join him. “Sir pheles,” Yukio said, noticing him.   
“Yukio, how are you?” He asked, looking down at him.   
“Fine right now,” The student said, adjusting the straps on his bag.   
“How do you think last night went?” Mephisto said, looking at the ground as they walked.   
“It was… Interesting,” Yukio said after a moment of silence. “Not what I expected him to be,” Mephisto nodded.   
“He is usually happy- he just got overwhelmed. Your childhood was very different from his,” Mephisto said, glancing at Yukio.   
“How so?” Yukio asked.   
“...” Mephisto was silent for a few moments before speaking. “Well, I guess you could say he raised himself. He was treated as a young prince, so he grew up spoiled. He’s used to the things considered weird and disgusting here,” mephisto said, trying to describe it. “Here, there are so many colors, but in Gehenna, the world is colorless. Well, not colorless, but almost like the whole world is colorblind. There is only grays, blacks, reds, some dark blues and greens. Not a whole lot of beauty there. It might be an ‘Evil’ copy of this world, but it is very different,” Yukio listened to every word mephisto said, taking it in.   
“Hmm…” Yukio hummed, before he got to the school.. “I wish to talk to you later,”  
“Of course,”

Rin groaned as he was finally able to survive without puking after five minutes. “You owe me,” He told Amaimon.   
“I know,” the earth king said, rolling his eyes. Rin sat up, before getting out of the bed.   
“Show me around,” Rin said, freshening up himself.   
“Sure,” Rin followed Amaimon out of the room, the two walking around the mansion for a while.   
“I wanna play,” Rin said, grabbing his hat and flicking it out into its sword form.   
“Not here- older brother would be pissed,” Amaimon said, thinking about where they could.   
“Is there an arena around?” Rin asked, tilting his sword as they walked through the empty halls.   
“I think there is…. I can use the key,” Amaimon said, going up to a door and grabbing his golden key. He brought them to the one training area that was used during the cram school. It being unoccupied, it was perfect to use.   
“Wow, this is great,” Rin said, unclipping his cape before jumping into the pit. He looked at the caged reapers, frowning. “That needs to be taken care of,” Rin pointed his sword at the cages. Amaimon jumped down as well, pushing the blade down.   
“The exorcist’s use them to train more exorcist's,” amaimon said, looking at the caged demons.   
“That isn’t right,” Rin said, going up to the cages. He reached through and gently pet the Reaper’s head, before pulling back. “I’m gonna free them,” Rin said, going over to the controls and looking at them. Amaimon jumped up to the small island and shook his head.   
“You’re gonna make Older brother upset again,” Rin visibly flinched, before shaking it off.   
“He can kiss my ass,” Rin said, starting to play randomly with the controls. He grinned when the bottoms of the cages opened, letting the Reapers fall.. Amaimon watched.   
“I warned you…”  
“Shut up if you’re not gonna help me,” Rin said, using his sword to break the collars off the demons. He smiled and petted the three demons heads, before letting them hop off. Rin watched them for a minute before tilting his head. “Do you wanna go back to gehenna?” Rin asked the demons when they didn’t go far. Rin gave a small sigh, before cutting himself. He made a portal big enough to get the reapers through before closing it.   
“Brother s coming…” Amaimon said, feeling the powerful demon’s presence. Rin flinched again, before looking around. He quickly jumped out of the pit, and ran off in a random direction. No way was he gonna get it again. Amaimon sighed, watching Rin run off. Mephisto came into the training room in his little dog form.   
“Amaimon?” Mephisto said, looking up at his brother. “Where’s rin?” He asked, looking around, before noticing that the Reaper’s were missing. “He didn’t…”   
“Just ran off,” Amaimon said, shrugging. “I warned him,” mephisto groaned and poofed back into his human form, rubbing his temples.   
“Find Rin before an exorcist finds him. If the vatican knows he’s here…” Amaimon nodded, before swiftly disappearing. 

Rin had gone into the halls of the exorcist building, now just wandering around. He had no idea what time it was as he heard some bells ring above him. He could hear the halls above him fill up with people. Rin tilted his head, wondering where he was. He looked at the ceiling, before continuing walking. The young prince walked up a set of stairs that lead to the crowded hall ways. It had looked as if he just came out of the wall. Rin looked around, seeing the students in uniform. He got the hint and quickly used a bit of magic to change into the uniform to blend in. No one noticed the flames changing his clothes. Rin kept his tail around his left leg, walking around. He jumped when he heard the bells ring again, wondering what it meant. He shrugged it off as he kept walking, peaking into the rooms he could.   
“Excuse me, do you have a hall pass?” A teacher asked him. Rin looked around, before pointing to himself.   
“Me?” He said, confused.   
“Who else?” The teacher said, confronting him. “Hall Pass?” The teacher held out a hand. Rin just shook his head, confused. “Are you skipping your classes? That’s a trip to the head masters office for you,” The teacher then produced to bring rin to mephisto’s office and left him sitting on a chair.   
“Johann Faust?” Rin blinked, reading the name. Once the teacher left, Rin easily got up and began to wander around again. It took him a little bit before he could smell Mephisto’s scent on everything. He shuddered, before escaping the halls of the school. He went around again, and changed back into his royal attire. Rin walked for a while, before seeing a familiar face.   
“Yukio, right?” Rin said, breaking into a small sprint to catch up with him.   
“R-rin!” Yukio said, a hand going back to place a hand on his gun as a reflex. “What are you doing here?” Yukio asked, shocked that Rin was out by himself.   
“Me and Amaimon were going to play but then Mephy was coming so I bolted- and I got lost. And I lost amaimon..” Rin said, looking at Yukio. “Some lady stopped me and asked me for a hall pass? I have no idea what she meant by that,” Rin said, putting his hands on the back of his head. “So what are you up to?”   
“I’m- I’m just heading to teach my class…” Yukio said awkwardly. How is he talking to me like we’re best friends? Yukio thought to himself.   
“Can I come?” Rin asked casually. “And what’s a class?” Yukio blinked, looking at him.   
“Uh… Sure… A Class is what you take to learn about something,” Yukio said, before starting to walk. “Follow me,” He said. Rin nodded, following him.   
“What’s there to learn? “ Rin said, walking next to his older twin.   
“Well, a lot,” yukio said, glancing at rin through his peripherals.   
“Like?” Rin said, pulling the small knife from his back pocket and licking the dried blood off.   
“Put that away!” Yukio said, reaching over and trying to hide the knife. Rin looked at him, not letting go of the knife.   
“Why? It’s not even that big,” Rin said, keeping the knife out of the twins reach.   
“If someone sees you with that you’ll get in so much trouble,” Yukio said in a loud whisper.   
“Fine fine, I’ll put it away,” He tucked it back into his cover. Yukio gave a sigh, before shaking his head.   
“So why’d you rin from Sir Pheles?” Yukio asked curiously. Rin puffed his cheeks out like a child.   
”I didn’t like how there were demons in cages that were being forced to be used for training exercises so I released them to go home,” Rin said, salty about it. Yukio blinked.   
“The Reapers from the training arena?” He said, blinking.   
“If that’s what you call them,” Rin said, shaking his head. “I guess for you it’d be like locking other humans up in cages and then using them without letting them go,” Rin attempted to describe after a few minutes. Yukio thought about it, before dropping the subject.   
“Okay, this is my classroom. Just sit in the back and don’t touch anything, okay? Most of these things will most likely hurt you,” Yukio said, before letting him sit in the back of the room.   
“Don’t tell me what to do,” rin said, sticking his tongue out at him playfully. Rin just grinned and went to the back of the room and sat down, before kicking his legs up.   
“Uh, Class I just have someone observing the class today, don’t mind him at all,” Yukio said quickly, before starting the class. Rin quickly got bored, and began to mess with things in his reach. Yukio was distracted with watching Rin explore what the items were while trying to teach. When Yukio began to talk about demons, Rin snapped to attention. Yukio noticed the change in attitude, taking note. “Each demon you come across is one of 8 elements, each respectively by the demon king's” Rin bit his tongue, but started to move around in his chair. He got up and sat with his knees on the seat and legs around the backrest, supporting himself on his elbows. “Who knows all of the demon king's?” Yukio asked the class. Rin looked around, a little annoyed when no one knew all of them. He clenched his fist, before speaking up.   
“Lucifer, Samael, Astaroth, Egyn, Azael, Iblis and Amaimon,” Rin blurted. “In order of power,” Yukio blinked, not expecting Rin to say anything.   
“T-that’s correct…” Yukio said, looking at him. Ryuuji looked back at Rin, giving him an annoyed look. “Does anyone know their corresponding elements?” Yukio asked a follow up, hoping one of his students would answer. Rin felt his tail flick against his chest in annoyance. How do they not know this?? Rin thought, before opening his mouth.  
“Light, Time, Rot-”  
“Oh, there you are,” Amaimon said, entering the room.   
“Who the hell are you?” Ryuuji said.   
“Mr Suguro, watch your language” Yukio said.   
“Ambrosius,” Amaimon said, before heading to the back of the room. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere,”   
“Maybe That was the point?” Rin said, standing up. Amaimon just looked at him before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him out of the room. “Wait a minute! These guys don’t know anything about us,” rin said, causing Amaimon to stop in his tracks.   
“What do you mean?” He said, causing a scene in the middle of class.   
“They don’t even know the members of the Braal,” Rin said, clearly annoyed.   
“What?” Amaimon said, almost out of breath.   
“Okay! Okay, time for you two to leave- we’ll talk later,” Yukio said, pushing the duo out of the room.   
“Ugh…” Yukio closed the door behind him, leaning against it.   
“That isn't cool,” Amaimon said, giving an annoyed look at the door.   
“I know!” Rin said, sighing.   
“Oh, older brother wanted to see you,” Amaimon said, swiftly grabbing Rin’s sword-hat and putting it on himself. Rin flinched.   
“Is it about releasing the demons?” he asked hesitantly.   
“Probably,” Amaimon said, moving around Rin to quickly snatch the knife from his back pocket.   
“I’m not going,” Rin said, shaking his head.   
“Yes you are,” Amaimon said, holding his sharp objects.   
“No,” Rin said defiantly, taking a step back.   
“Don’t make me chase you Rin,” Amaimon said, just as Rin bolted down the hallway. “Seriously?” Amaimon groaned, before taking off after him. It didn’t take long before Rin was tackled by Amaimon. The earth king sat on his back, pinning him to the floor.   
“Get off me!” Rin growled. Kicking.   
“You’re such a baby,” Amaimon said, picking rin up and throwing him over his shoulder. “I’ll put you in a diaper if you're gonna act like a baby,”   
“Like Hell you will!” Rin yelled, kicking and squirming in his hold. Amaimon rolled his eyes, walking back to mephisto’s office. 

“Rin! Where the hell have you been all day?” Mephisto almost shouted when amaimon entered the room with Rin. Amaimon set rin down on the couch, who was pouting.   
“Exploring,” Rin said, not looking at either of the demon kings. Mephisto looked at Amaimon, who just shrugged in return..   
“Exploring what?” Mephisto said, eyebrows scrunching at the young demon.   
“The school,” rin said, glaring at the wall. “Give me back my knife and hat, Amaimon,” Rin said, standing up. Amaimon took a step back when Rin came forward. Rin reached quickly for the knife, but amaimon caught his hand and flipped him over, using his foot to pin him against the floor. Mephisto just sighed, rubbing his face.   
:”Rin, if you're still mad about what happened yesterday, you can just say so,” Mephisto said, looking down at him.   
“FINE!” Rin shouted, blue flames exploding around him. Amaimon kept him down on the ground. “I am fucking furious at you! You think you can do that and get away with it?! I know we’re Demons and all but seriously! YOU FUCKING RAPED ME!” Rin yelled, know kicking and screaming. His blue flames scorched the flooring. “I thought you loved me!” Rin yelled, his demon form fighting to come through. “You hurt me!” He yelled. Amaimon moved a little bit, having to hold him down. “And Then you had Amaimon do what was hard for you?” Amaimon forced his lips against Rins, forcing him to breath in a relaxant. The flames slowly died down, Rin suddenly stopped struggling. “You’re pathetic..” He got out once Amaimon pulled away from the kiss. Mephisto was stunned silent, jaw dropping just a little bit. Rin sighed, head falling back against the floor. Amaimon was silent, before looking up at Mephisto. Rin just stared at the ceiling, unsure of what to do now. Mephisto moved over to Rin and picked him up bridal style. “Put me down…” Rin mumbled, body limp.   
“No…” Mephisto went and sat on the couch in his office, making rin sit on his lap and facing him. Mephisto ran his fingers along Rin’s jaw line, holding his head up. “I do love you,” He said, before kissing him gently.   
“Don’t lie to me,” Rin said against his lips, too drugged to pull away.   
“I would never lie to you,” Mephisto said, his hands moving to hold Rin’s hips. Amaimon watched them, blank stare on his face. Mephisto rested his forehead against Rin’s. “I didn’t want to hurt you,” Rin closed his eyes, not wanting to look at him. “I don’t know what came over me. After you bit me...I just felt my self control go out the window,” He admitted, pulling Rin closer on his lap. Rin let out a sigh, before opening his eyes.   
“I hate you…” he mumbled, before kissing Mephisto on the lips.   
“I love you too..” Mephisto said, smiling slowly. The time demon pulled Rin into a tight hug.   
“Oh, older brother,” Amaimon piped up, just watching the whole scene. Mephisto looked up at him.   
“I found Rin sitting in Yukio’s class,” Mephisto backed up and looked at Rin, who just gave a small smile.   
“Sorry?”   
“Rin…”  
“He got all upset because the students didn't know all of our names. Which is bothersome, but not enough to..” Amaimon stopped, looking at the state Mephisto gave Rin.   
“What did you do?”  
“I answered the question,” Rin gave a cheeky grin.   
“What was the Question?”   
“Who were the eight demon kings,”  
“Rin! You can’t do that!”  
“Sorry?” Rin coughed into his elbow, “Not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... I like writing crack because it makes me laugh. I also like the sexual tension some of the dialog adds. You never know who will end up with who. I added all the ships because... well because I ship everything. Let me know what you think. If you wanna follow my Tumblr and send me asks about the stuff if you wanna be anon its https://this-is-an-excuse.tumblr.com/ So send me stuff. I only have like 12 followers atm so follow me for updates possibly. Yeah. I type like I talk sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was when Rin finally got to actually really talk to yukio. Rin was wandering the garden when he came across Yukio pointing out plants to the class and what they did. He stayed far back, waiting until the class was dismissed before going up to yukio.   
“There are some weird plants here,” Rin said, raising his elbow up to lean on yukio, even though he was shorter. Yukio nodded, before jumping in surprise.   
“Rin! You’re still here?” He asked, glancing around for a demon king.   
“Yup,” He said, before lowering his arm and looking at him. “So do you only use guns to fight, or are you cooler than that?” Rin asked, pickpocketing yukio and grabbing one of his pistols. Yukio reached for it back.   
“I can use a sword, but I am the best with firearms. It’s better for long range,” He said, checking to make sure the safety was on before putting it away.   
“Swords are the best,” Rin said, taking off his hat. He flicked his wrist, having it change into the blade. “I like to call this guy Obby,” He smiled, before using his fingers to wipe a smudge off the blade.   
“Why Obby?” Yukio asked faintly, confused.   
“Because I made it out of Obsidian,” He said, showing Yukio.   
“Huh…” Yukio blinked, running his fingertips along the blade.   
“Pretend to fight me Yukio, Let me see how good of a fighter you are,” Rin said, grinning at the younger. ,  
“What? No, I could seriously injure you,” Yukio said, shaking his head.   
“Oh come on! Don't be a wimpy-four-eyes,” Rin said, grinning at him. “I’ll hold back,”   
“Ng…” Yukio wasn’t sure, but reluctantly agreed with a nod. “Let’s go somewhere safe though,” Rin let out a happy noise, following Yukio to a hidden arena. It was about the size of a football field, and resembled a pokemon battle layout. It was totally barren.   
“Alright,” Rin said, going to the other side of the room. He undid the cclasp on his cape and picked it up. “I’m going to show you my cool moves,” He swooned over himself.   
“Narcissist…” Yukio’s eyebrow twitched at the self loving behavior. Rin tossed his cape into the air, before sending a small ball of blue flames at it. The cape transformed into a pair of glowing blue bat wings and attached themselves to Rin.   
“Alright” He looked at his brother, before jumping into the air. “What do you got?”   
“Uh..” Yukio blinked as he pulled out his twin pistols and did a fancy trick with them where you spin them around and hold them. “Ta-da?” Rin laughed out loud, before tossing his sword at Yukio. It landed at his feet.   
“Use my sword, I’ll just summon a different one,” Rin said, thinking for a moment. His wings flapped, keeping him in the air as he thought. “How about...Demons flame?” he said, before chanting a sutra in latin and raising his dominate hand. The sword came out of thin air, before landing in Rin’s hand.. Rin smiled and tested the weight for a minute before looking at yukio. Yukio was now holding the blade with both hands, looking at Rin. “hmm…” Rin thought for a minute before ripping off one of his wings and tearing it into two. The single wing on his back duplicated into two smaller wings. “Here, Let them attach to you,” Rin threw the now two wings at Yukio. They attached to his back easily. “Just think about what you want them to do,” Rin said, watching yukio. Yukio swallowed before thinking about flying. The wings lifted him into the air.   
“Woah~!” Yukio gasped, trying to keep his balance.   
“Oh you're a natural!” Rin complemented, watching him. “Let me know when you’re ready to fight,”   
“Okay…” yukio tested out moving with the wings for a few moments before looking at Rin. “I’m ready,”  
“Awesome,” Rin let his flames be free as he stretched out his arms, both bones giving cracking noises. “Let's go!” He shouted, before charging Yukio with the blade. Yukio blocked the charge, before hitting back. It was neck to neck for a while, Rin holding back for Yukio.   
“You’re so strong…!” Yukio said as they basically flew circles around each other, Yukio being on the defensive for the most part.   
“Oh you haven't seen anything yet,” Rin said, before flying backwards and backing up. He looked at Yukio, smirking. Yukio was panting, the physical activity taking a lot out of him. He was a dragoon for a reason…  
“What?” Yukio said out of breath.   
“Are you able to continue?”  
“Of course,” rin looked into his eyes before he twirled his blade in his hand, before charging at Yukio. He hit him with the handel, knocking him to the ground. Yukio bounced when he landed on the ground, falling on his back. Yukio had closed his eyes in a brace for impact. When he opened his teal eyes, he looked at the blade that was being held to his throat. His eyes trailed the flaming blade before going to see a serious looking Rin. Rin just smiled and removed the blade, before offering a hand to help yukio up.   
“I wouldn’t kill you,” Rin shook his head. “Then who would be my second in command?”   
“What?” Yukio said quickly.   
“What? Nothing,” He said, grinning. Yukio’s eyebrows furrowed, but stopped when his phone was ringing.   
“Hello?” He answered. “Yeah he’s with me… okay… un.. Hai..bye,” Yukio hung up his phone before looking at Rin.   
“Who was that?” Rin asked.   
“That was Mephisto. You get to hang out with me for the day,”   
“Oh cool,” 

A little while later they were watching the clouds on top of the dormitory Yukio stayed in.   
“That one looks like a sheep,” Yukio said, pointing to a cloud.   
“They’re clouds… they all look like sheep,” Rin said, before sitting up.   
“What was it like growing up in Gehenna?” Yukio asked, glancing at Rin. Rin turned around and looked at him for a moment before giving a small sigh.   
“Probably not as much fun as growing up here,” he said. “Guess I should start from the beginning.. According to what I’ve heard….

When Rin was first returned to the kingdom, a festival was held. It lasted a week long. An entire week. Day and Night. It was a blacchian. All demons participated, chanting “The young prince has arrived!” in celebration. Rin was taken care of by feminine demons until he was old enough to walk around and talk fluently. He would always get in trouble with something. That’s natural for a demon though. He was super strong too. This one time he hugged a familiar and crushed his rib cage. When he was about 8, he started to learn how to control his flames. He scared people away, but that didn’t bother him. He always was a bit bothersome. He never wanted to be alone. He was always talking to Amaimon about this and that. It’s Amaimon’s first time not being the youngest one in the family. He was excited to have a younger sibling he gets to play with. We had to remind him to be gentle though. Rin usually did his own thing. When he was with other kids his age, they would tease him about being half human and man… that little child would just explode into blue flames. Like little fire works, he would throw tantrums. When he was a little older, he claimed he wasn't human. It was hilarious. But if he didn’t show dominate qualities, man would he be so screwed. Being weak and submissive could get you killed. Being vulnerable could get you killed. The only way to survive there was to be strong and sharp. Not take anything to heart. 

“Of course I showed love to Rin. I didn’t want him to grow up to be like Amaimon, all blank-faced,” Mephisto said to Shiro as they were talking in his office.   
“That’s a pity,” Shiro said, giving a deep sigh.   
“It isn’t exactly fun growing up in hell,” mephisto said, before sitting back. “The reason I wanted to talk to you so soon was about Yukio,”  
“What about Yukio?” Shiro said, sitting up.   
“I think that being around Rin, might bring out the dormant demon in him,”


	5. Chapter 5

Yukio looked over at Rin, eyes softening. “That sucks,” He said, sitting up himself.   
“Yeah, but now I get whatever I want,” Rin said, before stretching his arms out. He smiled and wrapped one around Yukio’s shoulder, before pulling him closer and planting a kiss on his lips.   
“Ahh!” Yukio sat up from his bed in a cold sweat, feeling around his bed. He quickly put on his glasses, looking around the empty dorm room. “What the hell-?” The exorcist rubbed his eyes, before falling back onto his bed with a groan. “What was that?” He asked himself, looking at the ceiling.   
“What was what?” Rin asked, sitting on the window sill. Yukio sat up again, looking at the demon prince.   
“What the fuck are you doing in my room?” yukio asked, grabbing what was near him.   
“Watching you sleep,” Rin said nonchalantly. He ducked as a pillow was thrown at him. “Hey!”  
“Get out of my room!” Yukio said, embarrassed. He was embarrassed for two reasons; the dream he just had and the fact that he had morning wood.   
“Why? It’s relaxing in here,” Rin said, looking at Yukio.   
“Because this is my room!” He said, bunching the blankets around his waist. Yukio was in a night shirt and his boxers, so his legs stuck out.   
“So?” Rin said, before stepping down from the window sill, and going over to him. Rin bent over and was at his level. They made eye contact, Yukio’s blush deepening.   
“So get out!’ Yukio yelled at him, before swinging his pillow from behind his back and hitting Rin with it.   
“Ow..” Rin said, pretending. “You want me to leave?” He said with a fake pout. He pulled over the desk chair, before sitting on it backwards. Like with the backrest in front of him.   
“Yes!” Yukio said, exhausted.   
“I don’t think you really want me to,” Rin said, watching him. “Just go back to sleep,”   
“How am i supposed to sleep knowing that you’re watching me?” yukio said, rolling his eyes. “Just get out!”   
“I don't wanna leave,” Rin said, eyes starting to narrow. “Don’t try to force me out,”   
“Fine…” Yukio put his pillow back before rolling over and facing the wall, trying to ignore rin.   
“Don't be like that,” Rin huffed, watching him for a few minutes. Soon, Rin got tired and crawled under the covers with him. Yukio didn’t even fall asleep, blushing deeply when he felt the demon cuddle him from behind.   
“Rin.. What are you doing?” Yukio asked, not daring to move.   
“I was gonna sleep with you,” Rin said, moving to lay on his side and face Yukio. Said exorcist just blushed, feeling Rin’s fingers run against his back. He couldn’t help but shiver at the hand.   
“There’s another bed…” He mumbled..   
“This one is warm though, and you’re in it,” Rin said, smiling. He was playing a game now, wondering how uncomfortable he could make Yukio. Rin moved closer, spooning him happily. “Brothers should be close,”   
“I met you the other day,” Yukio said, tensing up.   
“So? I always felt like I was missing my other half,” Rin mumbled against his back. Yukio was silent, feeling the same way.   
“You felt it to?” Yukio asked softly. Rin blinked, now feelings genuine.   
“Yeah.. I couldn’t ever be friends with the other demon children, they were either too scared or made fun of me,” Rin said, getting softer. Yukio flipped over to face Rin, looking into his eyes for a moment, searching for incerciety, before hugging him tightly.   
“I felt like I was always missing something too,” yukio said softly. Rin blinked at the hug, before hugging him back. Both twins drifted off into sleep, wrapped in eachothers arms. 

“Rin, Get up,” Amaimon had found them tangled together. He watched with a frown, before moving closer. He gave Rin’s blue locks a pull. Rin let out a faint moan, before opening his eyes.   
“Amai..” Rin mumbled, turning his head.   
“Rin, get up. We have some business in Gehenna to take care of,” Amaimon said, letting go of his hair.   
“Oh.. That Business…” Rin knew what he was talking about, but just wanted to ignore him. “Can’t we put it off a while?”  
“Dads wants you to choose now, Rin.” Amaimon said, sighing. Rin groaned loudly, before getting out of the bed. Yukio gave a whine at the loss of heat. Rin looked at Yukio, before running a hand through the brown locks.”Rin…” Amaimon waned.   
“Yeah yeah,” Rin rolled his eyes, before getting up. He sighed and followed Amaimon out. 

Yukio sighed when he woke up alone, looking at the sheets where the other body had laid. “Rin..” Yukio mumbled, before getting up and getting dressed. He went about his daily routine, before the thought of Rin crossed his mind again. “Where did he go?” yukio had a habit of talking to himself when he was alone. 

Rin groaned as he was forced into his finest prince garments. “Don’t worry Rin, If you get tired of it, you can just kill it,” Amaimon said, sitting in the corner of the dressing room and watching Rin. The prince scoffed, holding out his arms as a new shirt was thrown on him. “We’ve all had our own share of mistresses,”   
“I don’t want their blood on my hands,” Rin huffed as the button to the shirt were done.   
“Well, you can just wait until they die from an exorcist,” Amaimon suggested, picking at his nails.   
“Once we mate they become stronger. I’d have to pay a exorcist to kill them,” The maidens that were dessing rin were finished, placing the royal crown upon him.   
“You are all ready master rin,” The maidens said, before going to stand at the door.   
“”Thanks,”” Rin looked at himself, not liking his prince attire. He was under layers and layers of clothes. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt, with a bright blue vest. On the vest was fur from a demon, and then family crests accenting it. On top of that was an extravagant cape, with fur lining it and the blue mocking his flames.   
“All ready?” Amaimon said, standing up and looking over his brother.   
“As I’ll ever be,” Rin rolled his eyes. The brothers crossed the room to exit, before walking down the long hallway. On the side was music, announcing Rin’s presence. Servants made sure he was able to walk down the hall comfortably, waiting at the side. Most of the servants were some type of humanoid, like the maidens, but others were animal hybrids. Demons came in all shapes and sizes. Rin arrived at the throne room and took his seat. He sighed, leaning on the hand rest and placing his head upon his closed fist. He watched as the female demons came into the room, each in a line. They ranged from sea-monster humanoids all the way to a four-legged lava monster.   
“Your highness, the Ladies are ready to be introduced,” The butler said, a naga who had the hood of a king cobra, upper half of a human and bottom as serpent. Rin just sighed, looking at them. Well, he wasn’t going to just pick anyone.   
“Appearance,” The butler nodded, before going to the first one in line. Rin either made a forward motion with his hand or a backward motion. That basically took a lot of them out of the competition. Out of the 20 that were selected as the most beautiful in all of gehenna, only about 7 remained. Amaimon looked over Rin’s choices, before looking at him.   
There was a cyclops, a harpy, a female naga, a mermaid, a centaur, a naiad, and a ‘Traditional’ horn and wings demon. “Sir?”   
“I’m thinking… Line them up in age,” The butler rearranged them, putting the youngest on the left. The cyclops was all the way on the right, and Rin made a ‘shoo’ motion, dismissing her. He also dismissed the centaur and the Harpy, not wanting to deal with their natural qualities. That left the Naga, a mermaid, and a naiad Rin looked over the two left, both looking back at him. Rin thought for a moment, looking over the naga. She’d be hard to control, hard to kill. Those fangs could hurt… long tail could be dangerous. Rin’s eyes switched to the mermaid, looking her over. In Water only, which was a plus. Limited range. Although, child of poseidon, killing her would be dangerous. “Mermaid, what is your name?”  
“Your highness, my name is Maris, of the mediterranean,” She said, bowing from her standing tank.   
“Mediterranean… Do you plan to reside there if i pick you?” Rin asked, sitting up more.   
“I can move Sea’s if you would like, but if I have a choice, i would like to remain in my home sea,” Maris said, not making eye contact with him.   
“Come forward,” Rin demanded, standing up from his throne. Maris was assisted in moving forward, a few stronger demons pushing the tank. Rin walked down the few stairs to her, looking over her features. She swallowed, looking at him. Rin reached over and touched her face, before pulling his hand back. “I have chosen,” The other contender hissed, before bowing and stepping back. Maris bowed in honor, smiling.   
“I am honored,” She said,, looking around as the servants brought garments and the new princess’ crown.   
Rin nodded, before going back to his throne. “Wise choice brother,” Amaimon said, moving to stand next to rin. The younger brother just nodded, watching as the new princess was dressed for her new role.   
“I don’t have to watch her go through the process, right?” Rin asked Amaimon.   
“She’s your princess, so yes. You have to watch,”   
“Great…” Rin frowned as the new royal was brought over to a special room. The room was split into two halves, a large window separating them. There were tubes that went through the window. Rin stood on one side as the mermaid was on the other. Amaimon stood next to rin, doing his duty. Amaimon slowly cut Rin’s main vein in his left arm, before collecting the blood in a funnel. The funnel led to the tube. On the other end, Maris was, the tube injected into her arm. As she received the new royal blood, Rin didn’t look at her. In the beginning, Maris was able to hold out. But the pain became unbearable. Rin closed his eyes, not listening to the screams of agony as her body changed to fit the royal blood. Rin’s arm began to close, not letting any more blood flow out of him. Amaimon sighed, watching the transformation. It wasn’t anything new to him.   
“This process usually takes a while,” Amaimon commented.   
“Can I leave?” Rin asked, not looking at the gruesome scene.   
“It is undesired, but if you must,” Rin left the room, leaving his new bride to go through the transformation process alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want to write gore for this chapter. The room they were in was kinda like how a recording studio room is, if that makes sense. But yeah, tubes connect the room for blood transfer. Royal blood overpowers other blood, forces their body to change to handle the blood. Painful process.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh i know I start stuff and don't finish it... but this was just a lot of fun to write. Let me know your thoughts on this. This was about 7 pages long in my document. If you need more of a clear picture of how Rin is dressed, he looks like Sir Aaron from the Pokemon movie lucario and the mystery of mew. But different at the same time. So... yeah. Haha I know i suck at writing.


End file.
